Changes in life an update
by Elektra90
Summary: As the story goes on new things happen and new relationships emerge... btw it s an mpreg story now u know ;)


_**Changes in life**_

_**Chapter one: Old friends and new revelations**_

This is a story that will focus on the main characters from Teen wolf and the charmed ones. Btw I don´t own anything from teen wolf or charmed except the idea of this story.

(Danny Pov)

After moving from Beacon Hills to San Francisco to live with my aunts. Piper, Phoebe and Paige. I still had contact with my old friends from school. The reason that I was moving was that I discovered my powers, and my mom thought it was better for me to be with other witches, as a matter of fact. These were the most powerful witches in the universe, when I moved to them I was sad and upset. I didn´t want to move away from my friends and from Stiles. But when my powers emerged I knew it was too dangerous, I didn´t want to hurt anyone again.

_Flash back_

"_I was so pissed off at Jackson he thought every little thing was about him… when I told him that I was moving he snapped. I know it is hard for him we have been the best of friends sense we was 3 and I know that it hurts him that I am leaving. But he needs to calm down and listen to me…. Or I don´t know what will happen_..."

Jackson listen to me! Calm down… Before I could say anything more my head started to ache. And when I opened my eyes again i saw everything in a lightning blue color. We were at my house and that was best for everyone, I felt my power soon to emerge and I needed to release it or it would explode in my face. It would not have been pretty. I reached my hands up in the air. When i did, a bolt of lightning strikes down… followed by maybe 100 of smaller lightning bolts. When it was over I was really scared…. Because now i just didn't create a little lightning ball in my hand, i looked around us and I saw a rock had been blasted in to pieces. Trees turned in to ash and Jackson on the ground unconscious.

_Flashback end_

So here I was in San Francisco training with my aunts and cousins. When I arrived 6 months ago I was scared and very uncertain. But now I had more control and I knew what I could do to control my emotions. That´s the key to control my powers.

So now let´s start with the training for today, we will try to make you create a lightning strike from your hands this time, my aunt Piper said. I was extremely nervous I hadn´t try to control it like that ever before. But I knew that if I would make it possible to be around humans again I needed to.

Piper Pov: Whenever u are ready, and remember that if anything is spinning out of control I will freeze… ok let's do this.

Danny: Ok I´ll give it a try then but don't say I didn´t warned you, I might blow away this entire house…

Paige: Well it wouldn´t be the first time, just aim on that rock and we will be fine.

Danny: Here goes something then…

I concentrated and charged up like I used to…. I felt my power rise and now it was time to release it. I let it loose and from my hand a lightning beam emerged. I aimed at that big rock and I saw the beam hit it. It was a big hole and a lot of scorch marks. But we were fine and the house was still in one piece!

Paige: Phoebe No! Billie! Stop her! Oh crap…

Danny: before I could react I find myself kick down at the floor and a woman I recognized as my other aunt Phoebe. As well as our family friend Billie standing over me.

Paige: Get off of him Phoebe! What´s your deal?

Phoebe: He needs to learn, that when you strike you must have your eyes all over the place. You cannot simply relax and think that just because you have attacked one time that it will be enough. I learn that too late he need to learn it faster or he will not make it in this family! Billie you need to take Chris and Wyatt out for practice and I will call Tyler, he is in to bad shape as well.

Piper: Phoebe I know that you are in charge of training the next generation but you can´t just fly in here and start giving orders ok? Now I believe we (pointing at Paige and Danny) Where practicing if you two won't join us you will have to leave…. NOW! Ok Paige I want you to orb a couple of potion vials across the room. Danny as she does that I want you to hit them with your lightning if you are fast enough…

Danny: Our training continued and a couple of hours later I was tired but happy, I had been able to make a lightning storm with all of my focus and skill. It was getting late though so dinner and a little TV before bed.

After a couple of months I was ready to be around my friends again so they come to visit, there was a lot of things that had changed maybe more then I would like to know.

When they arrived I saw Jackson with gloves and his entire body except the face was covered with clothes.

By the look of him, he needed to explain what had happened. So we got in to the sunroom and he started to talk, with a little help from the others.

_Story from the others_

(Derek Pov)

When Derek is searching for Scott he meets Jackson who is weary interested in how Scott could be so fast, agile and strong…. And he is not going to stop until he gets an answer. So when Derek is asking him about where Scott is, he takes his chance. When he don`t give Derek the information he wants…. Jackson finds himself in a tight grip and attached to the wall of lockers in the corridor.

(Jackson Pov)

Jackson is trying to get out of Derek's grasp but when he touch Derek's skin, he got a flash of images, from the past, Derek's past… the fire that killed his family, and he feels a rage, stronger the ever before…. Then it all disappears, when he open his eyes again Derek is unconscious at the floor of the hallway. He looks at his hands and he can´t understand what happened.

Then he realizes that he can´t be around other people, so he starts to run and when he gets home he calls Lydia. After half an hour Lydia knocks at his door, beside her is Stiles. When she thinks about it that makes sense. Stiles are the research guy when it comes to supernatural things so here we are he thinks.

(Stiles Pov)

He thought this would be a "normal" day which meant he would go to school. Hear Scott babbling about hunters, Allison and he´s feelings for Derek. But noooo faith had other stuff in store for Stiles today, so here we are. Jackson start from the beginning.

(Jackson Pov)

I don´t know how to tell you or describe the feeling of what happened. But ok I try, you are going to think I am insane though.

(Stiles Pov)

Really we think you are insane? I am a werewolf researcher. Allison is a werewolf hunter, Scott is werewolf and you were the canima so no we will believe you.

(Jackson Pov)

Ok here goes nothing, I confronted Derek today. "Are you insane? Getting in the way of a werewolf is weary dangerous! Stiles piped in" Yeah I know but the thing is that when he slammed my head trough the wall (at least it felt that way) I touched his hand trying to break free of his hold. The thing is that when I touched his hand, I was overwhelmed with a rage of incredible force, images in my head of the Halefire. Kids' burning to death, in that house but none of these feelings or images was from my memory, it was from Derek. When I touched him I absorbed his memory and his physical ability, I ran from the school and home and I am not even tired.

(Allison Pov)

Ok that is scary and if I can guess, it looks like you have the power to absorb other people's memories and physical abilities. Like Rouge in the X-men you know, but it´s extremely dangerous if you can´t control it.

Jackson, Pov

Perfect does that mean I can get your hunting skills? Because that would be awesome, just saying it would be cool.

Stiles, Pov

No! We can´t play around with this, who know what the consequences might be? I have got to call the others, this affects all of us and Jackson do I have to tell you to keep those hands of yours to yourself?

Jackson, Pov

After some months of practice I could control my power to some extent. I couldn´t touch a human without hurting them, but a werewolf was, is another thing. So when we got over to his family I used my gloves and stuff. Don´t want to put an innocent at the morgue if I could help it you know.

So we arrived and we shared a very nice moment with Danny, telling him about all the things at school that he´d missed. Gossip and our adventures with Derek, and my power. How I was able to absorb powers and memories from other people.

When we were standing there talking, laughing a women shows up. But before we can make our introductions, something appears a being, a man. The woman just rolls her eyes and jumps, no floats against him. Kicking him hard enough to make him fly through the windows. We don't have time for talk as three other men appear. The same way and when I see my chance. I launch myself against one and absorbing his power then I am using it against him, there is nothing left but ash. The others fought of the rest of the men with the same result, there was nothing left but ash.

Phoebe, Pov

Danny! _Where is that lazy nephew of mine…_

I walked in to the sunroom and saw Danny with four other young people. Of course in that second three demons choose to attack. I just acted on instinct and used my levitation power to kick one of them. Sending him flying through the window. Before I could do anything else a blond boy launched himself. Towards a new demon that just shimmered in. He touched the demon skin to skin and when he did, the demon dropped to the floor almost as it was dead. Then I saw that blond kid using an energy ball killing the demon in two seconds flat. Two of the others a curled headed boy and a black headed girl took care of the last demon. The boy changed form and where he used to be where now a mix of human and a wolf. With great speed he attacked the last demon. The girl who was slim and who looked fragile made a flip landing behind the demon. With one swift move she stabbed it with a sai; it was over before it started. Before I could react I heard Paige yell "Get down!" And I saw a fireball flew over my head. Then Danny used his lightning beam and the last demon was toast.

(Stiles pov)

Paige Pov

Ok Danny and friends of Danny care to explain how you six could handle four demons!? You should have been weary freaked out, but you are as calm as ever?

_At this point Piper and Wyatt entered the sunroom after hearing the commotion of a fight. _

Piper Pov

Paige what are you yelling about? There is no reason to yell in this house unless it´s a demon attack you know that!

Danny who are these people?

Danny Pov

This is my friends from home they...

Paige Pov

I don´t think that an introduction is going to cut it this time. What are all of you exactly? And no lies!

Scott Pov

Well that´s a long story.

Paige Pov

Well we are making time for it, let's get to the kitchen and have a little chat shall we?

_They all walked in to the kitchen with three nervous/angry glaring witches watching their every move._

Allison Pov

Well I guess I can start, I am a werewolf hunter. My family has dedicated their entire life to one cause only. Tracking, hunting and killing werewolves. I have no supernatural powers. But I am in skilled martial arts as well as using a bow and inched weapons. Knifes, daggers, and as you saw the sai.

The charmed ones and Billie Pov.

Well Danny said he had special friends… Next we want to know the rest of you.

Scott Pov

Ok I was bitten by a werewolf an alpha to be correct. By that fact I turned, into a beta werewolf. I have enhanced strength, enhanced speed, smell touch and sight as well as agility.

Derek Pov

I was born as a werewolf and have the same powers as Scott but I am much stronger. Though I am an alpha now, since I killed my uncle. The alpha who turned Scott,my mate is Scott.

Jackson Pov

So, right. I was born a human I thought. Last year I begged Derek to turn me. I didn't work and I became an extremely dangerous creature. The Canima, a big and powerful lizard who was controlled by a psycho. But when Derek and his uncle killed me, they also healed me. That led to let my real power emerge. I can absorb other people's memories and powers. Though if I stay in contact for too long. I would most certain kill the one I was touching, if they were human at least.

Stiles Pov

Hey! My name is Stiles I haven't even told my friends about my power. Besides being an awesome researcher of werewolf mythology. I can create and manipulate one of the four elements. Fire, earth, water and air, but I can only use on at the time thought. This is how it happened the first time…

Something had happened to me, something I hadn´t told my friends. It happened a couple of months ago_, I was out in the woods trying to get a hold of Isaac. Though I knew he would rather find me, but I was ok with that I loved him and I knew he loved me he wouldn´t hurt me if he could do something about it. I felt a shiver down my spine as I turned around I saw a man. I didn´t knew him but I could tell that he wasn´t human, not with those eyes. What do you want? I asked him he tilted his head to the side, a smirk on his lips. "For now I think I want your blood." Well then we might have a problem, because I won't let you have as much as a drop of it. With a blink of an eye his hand was at my throat, "You have no choice in the matter, I could suck you dry and leave your body here to rot. Now when I think about it, you might be worthy to turn… I haven't decided yet" He smiled at me and I saw his fangs, you are a werewolf aren´t you? I said. "Silly human, I am not a werewolf!" He hissed in my face. Then I would guess vampire because your hands are as cold as ice. "You are right, I am a vampire… But now our little chat has come to an end, I will bite you I will suck you dry and there is nothing you can do to stop me." I saw his eyes change in to a dark red color, he reached for my throat. I was starting to panic no one of the others were in range of hearing me. I felt his tongue lick at my neck searching for the perfect spot to bite me. Then it happened as he was to bite me he was like an inch from my vain. I thought this can´t happen I won´t let it, with my last ounce of strength I pushed him away from me. At least I thought I was, when I opened my eyes again he was burning like a torch. I watched as a fireball was created in my hand. Without even thinking I threw it at the Vampire, he screamed in pain before he exploded in to dust, it was over_. I choose to keep this to myself, I didn´t want to put you guys in anymore danger. The others gave me enough glares to last for a year I knew that they were pissed off but that was a later discussion.

The charmed ones and Billie Pov

Wow!

Bille Pov

I guess it´s our time now right? You trusted us with your secret, so we will trust you. I am a witch with the Power of telekinesis; I can move things with my mind. I also have the power of projection. This means that everything I want to do, time traveling, fly and more I can do.

Piper Pov

I am Danny´s Aunt Piper and I have the power to manipulate molecules. I can literarily freeze things and accelerate them blow things up. The third one is still weary new to me, I can melt things to

Phoebe Pov

Hi you all saw me before right? I am also an aunt of Danny´s I have the power of premonition. I can see the past as well as the future. I have a power called empathy which means that I can sense, the emotions of others as well as reflect them. Oh the last one. I am also a martial arts user. I can levitate and have enhanced strength.

Paige Pov

My turn! I am the youngest of the charmed ones. I can Orb which is another word for teleportation. I can also move things with my mind. But in a different way then Billie. Because my dad was a whitlighter I am half whitlighter and half witch. I can heal wounds, change appearance and I have a shield I can project to protect myself from harm. And we all have some extent of martial arts training.

Allison Pov

First of all this is crazy even more then I could imagine, but I can cope, with the fact that these women are your aunts Danny. But Stiles why didn´t you tell us about your powers? Did you thought that we didn´t needed to know or wanted to? We have some weary serious talking to do.

Stiles pov

I didn`t want to worry you all but now it`s out there I am even more powerful then a werewolf. But this has nothing to do with power. It has to do with keep the ones closest to you safe, and now I am strong enough to do that.

Jackson pov

So how do you do this elemental thing? Do you manipulate molecules like Piper? Though I up until wery resently thougt you where a pain in the ass, I don`t want you to get hurt you should have told us.

Scott pov

What the hell Stiles! We are like brothers and you dind`t tell me? Why?! _I was so pissed of that I almoast started to shift right there…_ Well say something! I growled.

Stiles pov

I told you I din`t want to worry you and I am fine btw you had just breaking up with Allison so I thought you had enough on your end ok? So don`t fucking judge me! _I felt my body getting warmer I wa almoast transforming in to my elemental state…_

Derek pov

THAT IS ENOGH SCOTT! Stiles has told us twice his reasons why hi didn`t told us now calm down.

Jackson pov

Stiles you need to cool down as well u are way too hot right now… Focus on getting your temprature down…

Piper pov

What happened after you killed him, the vamire I mean?

Stiles pov

I went home and I was really scared and confused at the beginning but then I realized that with everything that we have been trough me and my friends. I guess it was about tie I got an upgrade. What I mean is that being just human when you are surrounded with werewolfs,giant lizards and so forth. Then it`s to dangerous but now I don`t need to sit at home and feeling uselss. I can help when it gets tough. But we all might need som practice.

**Chapter two**

**Private stuff and a couple of suprises.**

_The next day when the group of friends had settled in at the manor and had a good nights sleep and news of a cople of moore guest would arrive in the afternoon…_

Allison pov

I woke up on a livingroom floor and for a second I didn`t remember where I was. But I soon did remember that I was at Dannys aunts in San Fransico. When I got up I heard Scott and Derek talking about his outburst yesterday. I knew Scott felt guilty but he need to use his head sometimes….

Derk pov

Scott you need to work on your control ok? You can`t wolf out whenever you get angry or pissed. If you don`t you will be a danger to everyone around you. _Sigh_ I know things sucks for you right now with Allison and frankly with yourself, but you can not take it out on the rest of us am, I , clear?

Scott pov

Yeah yeah! I know oki…? I know it`s just that we haven`t told the others yet and I don`t know how Allison would react when she founds out that you and I have been dating for a while now. For all I know she might shoot me! Ok I know she wouldn`t but she is gonna be pissed or at least a sad. Not that I am questioning my love for you, that´s not the issue. I just still want to be her friend…

_As he was going to say the next word he bent over and started to run in the direction of th bathroom._

Allison pov

I walked down the stairs to the hall I saw a picture with the three sisters as I picked it up I got some kind of mental flash because I saw them fighting demons and loosing a sister and then everything went black.

When I woke up again I saw my friends and the sisters watching over me with wery worried faces… "What happened?"

Danny pov

We want to ask you the same thing. It´s onley 10 in the morning and alredy things starts to happen. I had a perfect day in mind, no weirdness or whitches or anything supernatural. But does things go my way no, I was on my way to the kitchen to make me som breakfast when I saw Allison lying on the floor. I carrid her over to the living room couch and got the others.

Phoebe pov

When Danny called I was at the bathroom putting on my "face" and doing my hair… so when I went downstairs. I was not happy to see Allison unconscious on our couch. Soon the others where there to find an explonation for why she was unconscious . I looked at my sisters and Billie they nodded, back up every one I am going to try a few things.

I focused and tried to sense any emotion from the girl infront of me. It worked I felt sadness,love, and a great amount of respect towards Scott. Then I used my power of premonition to see what put her unconscious.

(in the premonition)

Allison woke up and was on her way to the kitchen when she saw the picture of me Piper and Prue. She took it in her hands, looked at it and then she fainted.

(Premontion ends)

I know what caused her unconsciousness she had a Premonition or som kind of memory flash of us, the charmed ones. When she took a hold of that picture… I guess she has a power beside her fighting skills.

Derek pov

But she is going to be oki right? I mean I can hear her heart what do you guys think?

Scott pov

I can say what I know and that is tha Allison will pull through she is much stronger then any of us thinks. Though I don´t feel so good right now, I have to…

_Before anyone could react Scott run to the bathroom and throwing up his breakfast._

Jackson pov

What´s the matter with him, is he oki? I better chek on him, when I enterd the hallway i went straight to the toilet on the left side I knocked on the door. Scott are you ok why did you run away? We are all worrid about Allison but you have been acting weird for a longer time then usal even for you.

Scott pov

Well I have gone through som stuff and realized new things about myself.

Jackson pov

Such as..? You know there was a long time ago when you couldn´t trust me but that has changed I am here for you what ever you need.

Scott pov

Ok here goes nothing _sigh_ well first thing, me and Allison din´t break up just because of her family. We broke up because I am gay.

Jackson pov

Wow! You to? Well then I have got to tell you the truth. I am at least bi I mean I still think girls are hot but not just girls. What´s up with all this vomiting thing?

Scott pov

Well have you reading any of the wolf research Stiles have at home? If you had you´ve understand why I am not that sparkling right now. I am pregnet and it´s Dereks before you ask yeah, he know and you now but please keep it to yourself for the time being.

Jackson pov

Oki that´s not too weird if you thought about it righ….? I mean Derek is a werewolf and so are you. I was a giant fucking lizard. So I understand that all that we thought was logical. May have flown out of the window, right I will keep your secret for now "daddy." So are you oki to join the others?

Scott pov

Yeah I think i´ll be fine now but I am still worried because I was never considering the thought tha I one day might be the one to actelly have the baby you know…

_Mean while in the living room…_

Danny pov

I think I can help with waking her up… "What do you mean" asked Paige. Well ins´t it clear? I can use my powers to wake her up just like a defribilator.

Piper pov

Well you have got your powers greatly under control while being here. But that is a living person what whould you feel if you by accsedent killed her? No Paige you do it.

Paige pov

Oki backup away from her so I can work.

_She placed her hands over Allisons heart and a glow like the sun, apperad from her hands. The glow was intense but after a while it dissapeard and Allison woke up with a gasp._


End file.
